SlugHorn's Party
by nekonikki08
Summary: A Snarry version of what happened at the party between Harry and Snape during Slughorn's Party in the Half Blood Prince movie. Warning: Under-aged. Harry is 16. For Mature audiences only.


**Hi! So I was re-watching the Half Blood Prince movie and saw this scene with Harry and Severus and my mind completely changed it to a Snarry moment. Now, I think I read a story that was similar to mine, so if anyone knows what I'm talking about, could you link me? I know I can't be the only one who freakin' saw it. So yeah, this is based on the movie and this is clearly my Snarry version of it.**  
**Warning: No beta. All errors are mine. I just wrote it down quickly, scanned it for errors, but I'm pretty sure I missed a dozen and I deeply apologize. I hope you can still enjoy. Also, this is malexmale**  
**Second warning: HARRY IS UNDER-AGED. He's 16. If that doesn't float your boat, don't read this. I'm tired of people reviewing my story saying omg it's a snarry! … no shit. Omg! He's young! … Yes. Haha. Also, rated M for suggestive themes..and stuff.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters belong to a lovely lady named J.K Rowling. **

Severus Snape surveyed the crowed as he walked around. His eyes scanning for a familiar messy and dark haired young man. Everyone chatted animatedly, which made Horace Slughorn look more than pleased with himself. Although Severus was here partially to relay a message from Dumbledore, which he could have done earlier, he decided it was best to use this information to his advantage. After all, he didn't want to be accused of _spying_, even if it is true. He sneered at the teenagers who were gushing on about their dates. It was bad enough Potter took the _Ravenclaw_ girl as a date, but now he couldn't find him among the crowd. He felt an immense wave of relief, however, when a moment later he found Ms. Lovegood conversing with Mr. Longbottom. Still, that didn't mean Potter wasn't with someone else.

He growled at the thought. Although, to be fair, it wasn't as if he could have been Potter's date, as the young man pointed out several times whenever they argued about it. He even went as far as reassuring Severus that Ms. Lovegood and he were only friends and nothing more. Severus found it hard to believe that anyone could be _just_ friends with Harry. It seemed everyone noticed how attractive Potter had become over the years. Dumbledore had even told him about the potential date Potter could have had if Dumbledore had not interrupted at a café. Of course, had it not been for that information, he wouldn't have approached the young man. Still, rumors buzzed around Hogwarts; one in particular being of Ms. Vane wanting to use a love potion on _his_ Harry. Severus had been, discreetly, monitoring Potter's recent intakes of food and drinks.

Spotting Ms. Granger ducking out from behind a curtain, his eyes narrowed as he targeted two figures behind it. He heard the word "balls," from a familiar voice and that was it. Without any thoughts, he made his way over there in quick and short strides. He yanked the curtain apart, a hex on his lips if he caught the dunderhead anywhere near his lover. He eyed McClaggen and then quickly looked to Harry, who looked surprised to see him-but not guilty. He looked back at McClaggen and before he could so much as utter a word, the boy retched all over his shoes. Glaring down at the boy, who looked sick, this time with fear, he said icily,

"You just bought yourself a months detention McClaggen. Not so quick, Potter." He added smoothly when he noticed his lover try to slip away. Harry turned to face him.

"Sir." He greeted, a hint of affection in his voice that made Severus' heart beat a little faster.

"Potter. I am here to convey a message to you."

"A message?"

"One that, perhaps, would be best delivered…in private."

Harry swallowed, but nodded and followed the Potion Master who led them away from the party. Severus banished the disgusting mess on his shoes and walked to a secluded area where he, without warning, pinned his lover to the wall. Harry gasped in surprise. The older man took advantage and dove in; pressing his body onto Harry's and kissing him. Harry moaned but stopped short when he realized where they were and tried to keep quiet. He wrapped his arms around Severus as they continued to kiss. Severus let out his own moan when Harry pressed his tongue against his lips, asking permission, before being let in. They had enough practice for Harry to kiss well enough to make Severus breathless-which he did.

"Was this the message? Not that I'm complaining." Harry grinned cheekily when they pulled apart.

"No, but it can wait." He kissed Harry again. He then trailed kisses, licks, nips, and even sucked down the young man's neck. "What were you doing behind the curtain?" he asked silkily, sucking on a sensitive spot on Harry's neck.

Harry gasped and moaned, trying to rethink what Severus had said. It was too hard to focus and he didn't really want to; he wanted to lose himself and just _feel_. Severus always made him feel incredible. "N-nothing really. Needed some air."

Severus bit down on his neck. "Try again."

"O-oh! I spotted Hermione a-and…" He trailed off, losing his thoughts as he felt Severus slide his thigh between his legs.

"And?" he turned his attention to Harry's right lobe and slipped his hands down. He went inside the waistband and grabbed at the awakening erection. He smirked at Harry's dazed look.

"I-It's hard to focus when…when you're doing that."

"You can manage. Finish your sentence. And, what? You wanted to see if she was up for a little…snog?"

"No!" he shook his head vehemently. "I Just wanted to know why she was hiding." Severus didn't cease his onslaught. Harry was content to just stay there forever with the man.

"And why did that matter?"

"She's my friend." He answered, arching into Severus' touch.

"_Only_ a friend?" She had been another rumor he heard about…then again, his source of this rumor was Dumbledore.

"Yes, you git." Harry pushed Severus away enough so he could reach out and kiss him, but Severus pulled away, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"What about McClaggen?"

Harry stared into the dark eyes. "What about him?"

"You two seemed to be … getting acquainted."

Harry snorted. That was one way of putting it, he guessed. "You're mad." He joked. "We did no such thing. Besides, why would I go for him, when I have you?"

Deciding not to answer, he allowed Harry to pull him into another deep kiss. They stayed that way for a while. Severus wanted nothing more than to take Harry away and into his bedroom; away from the party-away from the world. He forced himself to pull away, knowing it was impossible.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to convey a message." Harry busied himself by nuzzling Severus' neck, but Severus continued, knowing the boy was listening. "He asked me to give you his best and he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling and he won't return until term resumes."

"Traveling where?" Harry asked, pulling away to look up at his lover.

Severus stared at him for a moment before swooping in for a long kiss. "Go." He said gently after they parted. "Before they notice your absence."

Harry thought it was a little too late for that but decided to just be understanding and obey the dismissal. "See you later tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps."

Harry kissed his cheek before returning to the party. Severus waited a bit before discreetly reappearing. He watched his lover for a while longer, feeling more assured that he wouldn't sneak off with anyone. Although his answer to Harry suggested a possibility, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of having his lover in his room to spend the night with. He would take his time tonight and make sure Harry's body sang with pleasure. He had a special lube he made only a few nights ago. He began to think of ways to introduce it to his lover.

His thoughts were abruptly disturbed when Flich made his way through the crowed holding tightly onto Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I just discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Okay, okay! I was gate crashing!"

Knowing his duty, Severus swooped in to save Malfoy. He would see his lover later. Predicting the massive headache he was about to endure, he hoped he could convince Harry to have a nice, hot bath with him first before they engaged in…other activities.

**END :D Hope to read a review.**


End file.
